Cosmo's Return
by Mechagodzilla128
Summary: If you have seen the end of Sonic X, you should remember the tragic ending of when Tails had to shoot the love of his life, Cosmo, to save the universe. Also, they left the story with a cliffhanger! This story is meant to fill the cliffhanger. COMPLETE!
1. To start off

Hello, this is my new story based on the fact that Tails only love died when she sacrificed herself to save the universe

Hello, this is my new story based on the fact that Tails only love died when she sacrificed herself to save the universe. Tails had to shoot her to complete the task. Her name was Cosmo. However, they left a cliffhanger; a seed left from Cosmo was planted in a pot, and it sprouted. They left it at that. Tails didn't even get to tell her that he loved her. And this story is meant to fill that cliffhanger. Enjoy!

Everything was black, and dark. "Am I dead?" she thought.

Unknown: HEY! Cosmo!

Cosmo: _what is going on?_

(She opens her eyes)

In front of her is standing Earthia.

Cosmo: MOTHER!

Earthia: Good to see you are awake.

(Hugs)

Cosmo: (looks around) Where are we?

Earthia: We are in our new world, a place where our race will flourish once again.

(Lucas walks in)

Lucas: Nice to see you again Cosmo…..on better terms this time.

(Cosmo nods)

Earthia: We have had enough talk. Come. Let us see our new home.

Meanwhile…..

Back on Mobis Tails wasn't doing so well. He missed Cosmo, but tried not to show it. He fought Eggman still, and hung out with the gang. But when he was alone, he sat, thinking of Cosmo. Tails is currently sitting in his house fixing the X Tornado after a fight with Eggman. But, his thoughts were on Cosmo, and not his work. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter what he did. And his mental state was slowly deteriorating. Just as he was almost finished, Sonic showed up.

Sonic: Hey, buddy! What's taking you so long?

Tails: The damage on the X Tornado is worse then you think. It was pretty bad, but it's almost done now.

Sonic: That's good. And by the way, Cream told me to tell you to go to her house when you were done working here.

Tails: Okay…

Sonic: See you around! (Zooms out of the room)

(A few moments later)

Tails: There! Good as new!

But as he looked it over, he suddenly remembered the last time it got badly damaged….that was when Shadow attacked Cosmo and he tried to use it to stop Shadow. He shook his head, dismissing the thought, and headed over to Cream's house.

(Back to Cosmo)

Cosmo: Wow! Mother! This is so wonderful!

Earthia: Yes, it is. Oh, look. Here comes Galaxina.

Galaxina: Cosmo!

(Cosmo smiles and waves frantically)

Lucas: This land is full of plants. And we shall live a new life amongst them.

Earthia: We shall rebuild our race, and live in harmony.

Cosmo was very happy, but in all the excitement of reuniting, had forgotten about Tails for a short time. She remembered Tails when she saw a small fox in a nearby forest.

Cosmo: gasps Tails!

Galaxina: Is everything okay?

Cosmo: Errmmm….. (Okay, how do I tell her that I love another species that is not of my own?)

(Galaxina looks at Cosmo oddly)

Cosmo: Uhh…..yeah! Nothing is wrong! Eh….heh….heh……

Galaxina: (Looks doubtful) If you're sure…..

Cosmo: _Oh what shall I do? I love being with my family, but I love being with Tails too. Oh, what should I do?_

Back to Tails…….

(Tails knocks on Cream's door)

Cream: Hey, Tails! Come on in!

Tails: (walks in) so, you wanted to talk about something?

Cream: Yeah, it's about Cosmo's seed. Has anything happened of great significance?

Tails: No, but the plant got bigger. I wonder what will happen?

Cream: Maybe Cosmo will come back!

Tails: Hopefully……_Why is everyone and everything reminding me of her?_

A few hours later…..

Tails: Well, I better get going. I promised Knuckles I would watch his Master Emerald today, as he took a vacation for a while.

Cream: Oh! Well, good bye then!

Tails: Goodbye!

At the Master Emerald…..

Knuckles: Where is he?

(Tails comes running)

Knuckles: You sure took your time.

Tails: Yeah, I had to go to Cream's house for a while.

Knuckles: Alright then. All you need to know is, make sure Rouge doesn't get anywhere near this. (He taps the Master Emerald)

Tails: (pulls out his energy gun) No Problem!

Knuckles: I restored the Master Emerald quickly using the Chaos Emeralds to fix it, so Rouge might try to steal it. Shoot first and ask questions later.

Tails: Will do!

Knuckles: Alrighty then! I'll be off! (Knuckles walks off)

Tails looks at the Master Emerald…and in his reflection….he sees something….dark.

Well, this is the first chapter of my story, I will have the next chapter posted up soon, so if you liked it, be sure to check next week! I am sure I'll have it up by the end of next week. Perhaps sooner. Anyway, tell me what you think. Review please!


	2. The Danger of the Master Emerald

Thank you for the reviews people

Thank you for the reviews people! They are very encouraging. I just made another one, and I hope you like it. Enjoy! (Oh, and thank you Charles 'Sky' Prower for letting me know that the script formatting was against the rules. _And your story is awesome!_ But, if you know, how I'd like to know how to change it. Sorry it sounds kinda noobish.) I am sorry if the story is hard on the eyes now, but, rules are rules!

Cosmo really liked being with her family, but she missed Tails. They loved each other. She couldn't just move on. _What is he doing right now? Oh, I hope he is doing alright. He seemed really upset when I left._

"Hey, Cosmo!" "You gonna sit on that rock all day and stare at the ground?" "Or are you gonna come in for dinner?"

"Alright mother, I'm coming."

Their house was inside an enormous tree. It was so huge, they made their home as big as a three story house! Cosmo walked in, looking spaced out. She looked as if her mind was left in space. She took her place at the table, and as dinner progressed, the family, (except Lucas) noticed that her mind was elsewhere.

"Cosmo, is something wrong?"

"No, Galaxina, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"Truly Positive?"

"Yes"

"Is all you say yes?"

"GALAXINA! Stop bothering Cosmo!" Lucas roared. "We already had enough strife in the past and we don't need more." "Peace is what we should strive for now." "Not Strife."

"Oh, fine" she sighed. "But something is obviously on her mind."

"True." Her mother said. "She should be overjoyed that we are together again in a peaceful land."

"I AM overjoyed that we are together again….it's just…..I…..oh, never mind."

(Cosmo continues to push her food around with a fork.)

"Lucas, may I speak to you in private for a second?" Earthia whispers.

"Sure, why not?"

They go out the door, and Cosmo starts wondering what she should do. _I am affecting my family, but I can't help it. Should I tell them?_ She wonders. _But, won't Lucas get mad? Tails was his enemy, how could he not?_

"You wanted to talk to me, Earthia?"

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, Cosmo has been acting weird."

"Eh, she probably just is tired from all that's happened to her."

"I truly think that, that is not the case." She said. "You knew what happened to her much longer than we did." "How were you defeated?" "Did she come with an army?" "What happened, when you last saw her?"

Lucas thinks back for a moment. "Well, she turned into a tree to paralyze me, and then her buddys shot her and I with a power blast. "And then we both died."

"Nothing else happened, before she died?" she questioned. "Or before she sacrificed herself?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "Well, now that I think about it. She did have a romanti……(he suddenly stops, remembering what he saw through her eyes, and what happened in her last moments) "Oh, man……"

"What?"

Meanwhile…..

Tails was sitting around in the spot Knuckles had been, guarding the Master Emerald. He could still not get Cosmo off his mind, though. As he sat thinking, he still was feeling odd about the strange darkness he had felt in the Master Emerald.

Farther away…..

"A vacation is nice." Knuckles said, as he stretched out on the grass and looked at the mountains. "Hey, wait a second…..isn't that Shadow?"

Apparently Shadow didn't die. He was running around, and he seemed to be angry.

(Knuckles sat up) "HEY! Shadow!"

(Shadow stopped and went over to Knuckles) "Knuckles" "Have you seen Eggman?"

"Yeah, we fought him a while ago, but he lost again." "Why are you looking for him?" "You aren't going to join him again are you?"

"No, I just want to crush his skull with my bare hands for fooling me into helping him."

"Oh" he said, suddenly a loss for words.

"By the way….." "Shouldn't you be guarding your precious Master Emerald?" he questioned. "Or did you get bored guarding a pile of Master rubble?"

"No, I just wanted a vacation for once in my life." He said, sounding a little irritated. "And for your information the "Master rubble" Is fully restored."

(Shadow looked more than a little surprised) "Really?" "How?" "And in such a short time!"

(Knuckles smiled) "That's easy!" "I used the Chaos Emeralds to restore it!"

(Shadow grabbed Knuckles and started strangling him) "YOU FOOL!" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" (He dropped him) "The Master Emerald is very, very dangerous now!"

(Knuckles looked bewildered) "What are you talking about?"

"You used the Chaos Emeralds to restore the Master Emerald correct?"

"Yes."

"And what do you suppose happened?"

Knuckles thought a bit. "The Master Emerald got restored?"

Shadow wanted to strangle him again. "Don't you see?" "Chaos Emeralds have negative energy." "And in order to restore the Master Emerald, you had to make the Chaos Emerald's Energy go in the Master Emerald and renew it, but because it was restored by that energy, vast amounts of energy from the Chaos Emeralds still is in the Master Emerald." He explained. "And part of that energy is negative energy, which makes it potentially dangerous."

"And that is bad why?" Knuckles asked, still not getting it.

"That is bad, because since you put Chaos energy in there that people can draw on, and the Master Emerald has immense energy…..and when you made the two mingle, you made it so the Master Emerald can be used like a Master Chaos Emerald." "And since that power is so drastically huge, if anyone stole it, or used it, then they would have more power than all the Chaos Emeralds by far."

"Wow." Knuckles said. "I never thought it was that crazy"

"By the way….if you are not guarding the Master Emerald…..then….IS IT LEFT UNGUARDED?" he said, with a enraged look in his eyes.

(Knuckles backed up) "No, way!" "I asked Tails if he would guard it for a little while, and he's guarding it right now!"

(Shadow looked as if he was dealing with a complete moron.) "You really are a knucklehead, aren't you?"

"What did I do now?" he said sounding a bit mad.

"Well, since Cosmo died, he must be filled with grief and pain." "That is negative; he might become angry, out of control, and emotionally unstable." He explained. "He was the worst possible choice to guard the Master Emerald."

(Knuckles realized the huge mistake he made) "Oh no!" "I must go back to Tails!"

"I'll come with you"

"Why?"

"Few realize it…..but anyone can use Chaos energy." "If Tails goes out of control…and with the Master Emerald so close, you may have a much larger problem than you can handle."

"Alright" he said, reluctantly. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one should come out in about…..a week or sooner. Please let me know what you think! I like to hear back from people.


	3. Out of Control

I got this done sooner than I thought I would……enjoy

I got this done sooner than I thought I would……enjoy!

Tails was still sitting at the Master Emerald, and then, realized that he had left Cosmo's seed at home, unwatered. _Ah! I can't believe I forgot!_ He started pondering what he would do. He promised Knuckles that he would guard his Master Emerald, and if it gotten stolen while he was away…..Knuckles would kill him. _Well, Cosmo's more important._ He thought. _I'll just be back real quick. _So, he hopped into the X Tornado and started the engine. He looked back at the Master Emerald and gasped, it was glowing….._ That's odd. _He thought. _Oh well, I'll just go tell him about it when he gets back tomorrow. _

(Back to Cosmo)

"You…..stop this…..what have you done to her?" Earthia asked angrily.

"Relax" Lucas assured her. "I had nothing to do with her loving that fox.

"Oh, really?" she said. "Then how did this happen?" "Loving another species like that…. no wonder she didn't want to tell us!"

"Yeah, but it is her choice."

"Yeah….you are right." Earthia sighed. "I just hope that this goes alright."

(They both walk back in)

"Cosmo, I would like to……(looks around) where did she go?" asked Earthia.

"She said she had to do something" said Galaxina.

"Great" said Lucas sarcastically.

(Farther away)

Cosmo walked through the forest, wondering what she should do. She felt too embarrassed about what had occurred, and she had ran upstairs, and jumped out the window. (Remember that in one of the episodes she jumped out of the X Tornado and floated down.) But, as she was walking, she saw a open area in the forest, and in the middle, was a plant that she recognized immediately. It was the plant that came from her seed! _But, how did it get here?_ She thought. Then, when she touched it and tried to talk to it, she could see the other plant in Tails house!

She then realized that both plants were somewhat like a portal. But, the plants were too small for her to go through yet, so all she could manage was words to get through, and maybe a limb….. She was so overjoyed that she had found a way to go between the two worlds that she ran straight home with a big smile on her face.

(Back at their home)

(Cosmo walks in) "Hello, everyone!"

(They all stare)

"Wha….what?" Cosmo stutters.

"Where did you go?" Earthia asked.

"Oh, ummm….around."

"Well, we have to talk to you." Lucas said.

(Back to Tails)

"There we go, all watered for the day!" said Tails happily. He was in good spirits since the plant had grown bigger. It was almost half his height. He ran back to the X Tornado and hoped the Master Emerald didn't get stolen.

(Back to Knuckles and Shadow)

"There it is! THE IBLIS TRIGGER!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Whaa?" said Knuckles. "That's the Master Emerald!"

"Nevermind….." he sighed.

As the plane touched down next to the Master Emerald, it began to glow again….this time, though, with a lighter glow.

"It's glowing again…." He said.

"Tails!"

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" Tails asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry Tails, I made a horrible mistake!"

"What?"

(Knuckles explains everything)

"Oh, so that's why the Emerald was glowing!" exclaimed Tails.

"Tails, go home." Said Shadow.

"Why?"

"In your current condition, you shouldn't even be around the Master Emerald."

"I could say the same for you." Tails shot back.

(Shadow looks confused) "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"You lost Maria, I guess you aren't in any situation to be here either."

"Don't use Maria as an example, Plant lover!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

As they argued, the Master Emerald got blacker, and blacker.

"Uhh…guys…." Knuckles said. "You really should stop now…..the Master Emerald looks bad."

"Humph." "It's his fault he can't control his temper" said Shadow.

Tails started Turning black…..his fur…his eyes…..all of him….turned black with Negative Energy.

"You…..will…..PAY!!" screamed Tails as he flew 100 miles per hour into Shadow, caught him in mid air, and threw him a several miles.

"Shadow!!" Knuckles yelled.

(Sonic comes running in)

"Hey, buddy, what's this? A new makeover?"

(Knuckles sighs) "Sonic, you have bad timing."

(Back to Cosmo)

"So, Cosmo loves a fox?" Galaxina asked in amazement.

"His name is Tails!" Cosmo exclaimed. "He has a name you know!"

"Will this work?" asked Earthia. "Can you be happy here, with your family?" "Or would you rather be with Tails?"

(Cosmo smiles) "I thought I could go back and forth."

"But how?" Lucas asks. "We are in a totally different dimension, on another planet. How exactly do you expect to see him at all?"

"Cosmo went out for a reason, what was that?" questioned Earthia.

(Cosmo looks at the floor.) "Mother…..I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I….before I died…..activated the Uni seeds.

"Cosmo…" she gasped. "I never thought you had them."

(Galaxina looked confused) "The Uni seeds?"

"Uni is short for unification." Earthia explained. "There are only a few in existence, and they only appear on special plants once, every hundred years." "If someone wishes with all their heart to be with someone, before they die, or when they leave someone, a Uni formation is born." "Wherever the person who used them is going, a Uni seeds sprouts there, and the person the user left, gets a Uni seed to use. Once the plants are matured, a seedarian can go through the two plants as portals. If something should happen to one of them, then it affects the portal."

"But why can only Seedarians use it?" asked Lucas.

"Because they are the only species that can communicate with plants."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Apologized Cosmo.

"Don't worry about it." Said Earthia. "I am glad that you met someone like that." "From your description, he sounds like a nice guy."

"He is!" Cosmo smiled.

"Lets see about that." said Lucas who suddenly dropped a purple seed into the ground, and a strangely colored plant shot out of the ground and held his hand to it.

"What are you doing?" Earthia asked. "Is that a…."

"Yes." He replied, cutting her off. "A seer's seed. It helped me keep my casualties at minimum during the war. Come on." He beckoned, put your hand on it, and the plant will use it's life force to see what you command."

"Alright" they said and put their hands on it.

At first, they saw space, and then Mobis, and then the continent, and then…..

"Cosmo……is that….."

"No, it can't be!" Cosmo cried. "It can't be Tails!"

Tails was bursting with dark energy and beating the crud out of Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles…..

How will Cosmo's family react? What will happen to Tails? You'll have to wait and see soon! (I posted this on the 12th of May, so I'll have the next one up by the 15th of May.) Please Review and Tell me what you think!


	4. This must stop!

Thank you for all the great reviews

Thank you for all the great reviews! I appreciate the encouragement. Alrighty, here is chapter 4!

(Returning to where we left off…)

"It…..it….isn't possible!" Cosmo cried.

"Humph" said Lucas. Apparently your "boyfriend isn't a very nice guy. Beating his own friends up like that."

(Cosmo turned to him, unbelieving the situation) "Impossible!" she said. "Tails would never hurt his friends!" "This is your plant, that you made, so you must've tweaked it somehow!"

"Cosmo!" exclaimed Earthia. "Lucas isn't evil anymore, he would do no such thing." "Besides, I have some of those seeds too, and they are accurate."

(Cosmo starts crying)

"I'm sorry Cosmo" said Galaxina, trying to comfort her.

"It's all my fault!" she said. "My death caused him to act this way! I should've had someone have him go somewhere else and say that I got vaporized in an accident, or something. But, I had to have him shoot me. It's…."

(Lucas grabs her by the shoulders) "COSMO, get a hold of yourself. None of this is your fault." said Lucas. "It's his fault he lost control."

"But….." protested Cosmo.

"NO BUTS!" roared Lucas. "You can just sit here and let Tails kick their trash, or you can help Tails stop."

"But how?" asked Cosmo.

"The Uni plant is too small for you to fit through…but you could throw this special seed through the plant, and into their world….and it'll stop Tails!" said Lucas.

"Geez you guys." Said Galaxina. "Do you two have seeds for EVERYTHING??"

"Just about." Snickered Lucas.

"We need to act now!" said Earthia. "Cosmo, if you want to stop Tails, do exactly as I tell you…."

(Meanwhile)

Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic, were all badly hurt. Tails was really fast, and really strong. Plus, he used some of the energy to make a small barrier, so it would limit his damage. He was incredibly powerful.

"Tails….buddy….stop this!" said Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Tails. (Tails then kicked Sonic into a tree.)

"Woah…." Said Knuckles. "What is that?"

A huge tree, about a hundred feet in height, had grown in a few seconds right next to Tail's house.

(Tails turned around to look at the tree) "WHO PUT THAT THERE?!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Cosmo created a vision from the tree that showed an image of her. (Similar to the one that was shown before she got shot)

(Tails jaw dropped in disbelief) "COSMO?"

"Tails…they are your friends…stop hurting them….." she said, looking quite sad.

"Please….go back to being the Tails that I know." Cosmo pleaded.

The dark energy from Tails slowly disappeared, as the situation sank in.

"Cosmo….you're alive!" he said in extreme joy.

"Yes" she said, looking a bit happier seeing that Tails was back to normal. "But, since I died, I am in another dimension with my family." She explained. "I used a seed to grow this tree, so I could stop you."

"Oh, I guess I got a bit carried away." Tails said unhappily.

"Tails…I can't talk much longer." Said Cosmo. "The life force of this tree is almost depleted from talking between two dimensions."

"No!" shouted Tails. "I can't lose you again!"

"I'm sorry, Tails." said Cosmo.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tails said sadly.

"That seed, that you got…that's growing in your house….there is an identical plant in my dimension, and the two act as a portal." She said. "When it grows big enough, I will be able to visit you again." "But if one of the plants die, or become withered, the portal will be destroyed." (The image of Cosmo starts to fade)

"COSMO!" yelled Tails.

"Goodbye Tails" she whispered….and she was gone.

Then, the tree turned to dust, and crumbled.

"Cosmo….." whispered Tails.

"Hey, Tails….I don't mean to ruin the moment…..but….we are in a LOT of pain right now." grunted Sonic.

"Oh! I'll go get someone to help!" he said, jumping into the X Tornado.

"Hurry" snarls Shadow. "Or I will not be responsible for what happens when I recover."

"You are in no place to be threatening Tails, Shadow" said Knuckles.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "Old habit."

(Back to Cosmo)

"Thank you, Mother and Father!" said Cosmo.

"Glad to help." Said Earthia.

"No problem" said Lucas.

"Well, now that, that is over with." Said Galaxina. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to be happy, and be with my family!" said Cosmo enthusiastically. "Now that I know Tails and I will be reunited someday."

They all cheered. Not knowing, that someone was watching the whole battle on Mobis.

(Back to Tails)

Tails comes flying back with Amy, Cream, and Cream's mother, and they get them back to Cream's house, for recovery.

(At 8:00 p.m. Cream's house)

"Sorry, about that guys" Tails apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Knuckles said.

"It's happened to me before, and I don't blame you at all!" said Sonic.

"Thanks guys." said Tails.

"That is the last time I help you guys" grumbled Shadow.

"SHADOW!!" they all yelled.

Watching….waiting…..in the shadows outside the house, was someone…..who was waiting for just the right moment.

"Sonic." the being said. "You have beat me…over and over and over! But now…you are weak…and I WILL FINNALLY HAVE REVENGE!" said the figure who stepped into the moonlight, revealing himself to be….Metal Sonic.

Well, there you go! Sorry, I am getting carried away with the cliffhangers. The next one should be out in 3 days or less. Please let me know what you think!"


	5. Metal Sonic's Mistake

Alright, thanks for the reviews people

Alright, thanks for the reviews people. Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it!

(9:00 p.m. at Cream's house.)

"Thanks for the hospitality!" said Sonic.

"No problem, Sonic." Said Cream's mother.

"Great." Grumbled Shadow. "The Ultimate Life form gets hurt by a fox, then gets stuck in a rabbit hole."

"Shadow…..your manners are horrendous." said Sonic a bit irritated.

"Not as bad as your table manners" smirked Shadow.

"HEY!" yelled Sonic.

"Guys, we should get our rest." chuckled Knuckles at Shadow's remark.

"Alright." They both said.

"Good night everyone" said Cream.

(11:00 p.m.)

Metal Sonic stood, hardly believing the situation.

"I'm finally going to beat Sonic!" he said excitedly. "I couldn't kill him…..but now……I SHALL BE SUPERIOR!"

He quickly, and quietly ran over to the open window, above the garden. He poked his head through, and located Sonic. He was sleeping in a guest bed on the left side of the room. He pointed his gun at him.

"I regret that this is not a fair fight Sonic." He whispered. "But I must not be inferior to anyone!"

And just as he was about to fire….he heard something…….it was the sound of water.

"WHAT??" he said, very surprised.

He had made a huge mistake. He was standing in a garden, which probably had sprinklers, and at night…..was when the sprinklers turned on….

"CURSE YOU SONIC!!" he yelled as loud as loud as his voice system would allow him to. "CURSE YOU!!" he said as he quickly rusted, and was unable to move, or fire his gun. Therefore, unable to complete the task.

"Great" he thought. "Now fox boy will turn me into a plane when they find me here."

Everyone in the house awoke hearing Metal Sonic screaming "Curse you", and began to try to find what made the noise. (They didn't know it was Metal Sonic) All of them had been awakened by it…..except Tails…..who was dreaming.

"Hey, buddy." said Sonic as he shook Tails. "Wake up!"

Tails just rolled over as he continued to dream.

(Tails dream)

Tails had been dreaming about Cosmo. Now that he knew she was alive…..all he could think about, was being with her again. He loved her….he dreamed about her coming back, through the plant and……

"TAILS!!" Sonic yelled.

Tails started to open his eyes.

"This should wake him up." said Shadow, getting ready to throw a Chaos spear at him. (He was still mad at Tails for beating him up.)

"Shadow! Cool it! He's already awake!" shouted Sonic.

"I know." He said. "I just want to give him a piece of my…."

"CURSE YOU ALL!!"

"Umm……what was that?" said Shadow.

"Hey guys!" yelled Amy. "Look at this!"

They all went outside….to see Metal Sonic swearing and cursing, and feeling stupid for making such a ridiculous mistake.

"Woah! Metal! Is that you?" asked Sonic.

"If I was not rusted from head to toe, I would be sticking your head on a pole!" growled Metal Sonic.

"Well, what on Earth do we do with him?" asked Amy.

"I could make him another plane." Suggested Tails.

"Nooooo" said Metal Sonic.

(Back to Cosmo)

Cosmo and her family were having fun, and doing great. Cosmo and Galaxina were playing catch, Lucas was out, looking for new plants to use in his experiments, and Earthia was walking around, reflecting on the years past, and talking to the plants.

"Cosmo! Try and catch this!" Galaxina yelled, throwing it up as high as she could.

"I've got it!" yelled Cosmo, but the sun's glare made it hard to see…..and the ball landed behind her.

"Where'd it go?" asked Cosmo, shielding her eyes.

Galaxina giggled. "It's behind you silly."

"Oh." she said, getting the ball.

Lucas came back with a bunch of different leaves, roots, and seeds.

Earthia stepped out of the woods, "What are you doing with those?" she asked.

"I'm experimenting with different plants and seeing what I can do with them." Lucas replied.

(Cosmo puts the ball they were throwing down.) "Lets go check on Tails!" she said excitedly. "I want to know how he's doing."

"Alright, said Lucas, as he put his load of plant parts down.

He then pulled out another purple seed and dropped it into the ground, and they watched to see what was going on.

"They don't appear to be on the surface….wait….they are right…"

"CURSE YOU!!"screamed Metal Sonic, blowing them all back a few feet.

"What on earth?" said Galaxina, who looked again….and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" the others asked.

"Look at this." She giggled.

(Back to Tails)

"You tore my arm off!" said Metal Sonic, angrily.

"Yeah, and you deserve it." Said Sonic.

"But, yeah. Seriously guys, what should we do with him?" Amy asked.

"I could put him in front of my house to scare people off." Grinned Shadow.

"Nah, I think I should make him into a new robot." Said Tails.

"No." said Metal Sonic, realizing he was at the mercy of his enemies. "I can give you accurate information." He said. "In exchange for oiling me and putting my FRIGGEN ARM BACK ON!!" he bellowed.

Just then, Eggman came, and picked him up, with a claw from his ship.

"I'll bring you back to my base, Metal." He said. "And in return for renewing you, I expect unwavering loyalty."

"Yes sir." Said Metal Sonic, not having much choice.

They sped off, and the gang burst into laughter.

"Metal really screwed up this time!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Shadow. "Seriously, if we knew that he wasn't waterproof, we could've beaten him a long time ago.

(A few weeks later…)

Cosmo's plant had almost matured, and both Cosmo, and Tails were excited to see each other again. They both fell asleep that night, dreaming of being with each other.

If you didn't notice, I tried to go to be humorous this time. (I like mixing things up!) Anyway, I would like to hear from you, so if you left a review, I would appreciate it. (The next chapter is when Cosmo and Tails are reunited. It should be done in 4 days at most.)


	6. Cosmo's Return

Alright

Alright! Here is chapter 6 of Cosmo's Return. Enjoy! Prepare for a looong chapter.

(Mobis 2:00 p.m.)

Cosmo's plant has almost matured fully. It was nearly finished, and Tails was busy cleaning up his home for when Cosmo came. They were also making a surprise party for Cosmo when she returned. They were all excited, but not as excited as Tails, who was flying back and forth, getting ready enthusiastically.

"Tails, could you help Cream put up the streamers?" asked Amy.

"Sure, Amy." Said Tails.

**NOTE please read: **for all you out there that thought Cream and Tails had a relationship, or Cream loves Tails, I don't believe that is so. I could not find in all the episodes a time when Cream and Tails had a "moment". So there will not be a love triangle here. Tails loves Cosmo, and episode 77 is proof. I'm just saying this so people don't start saying that I screwed up or something like that when I didn't.

(Tails flies over to Cream.)

"Hey Cream, Amy told me to help you with the streamers." Said Tails.

"Okay Tails, they are in a box over there." Said Cream pointing to a cardboard box on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sonic was blowing up balloons at the speed of sound. (Yeah right.) Actually, he was blowing them up outrageously slow.

"Man, these things sure take away a lot of air!" said Sonic after blowing up the third balloon in the past 20 minutes.

"Let me give you a hand." Said Knuckles who started blowing them up easily.

"Wow Knuckles…." said Sonic in surprise at how easily he did it. "I knew you were a knucklehead, but now you're an airhead too?"

"Why you little…." Said Knuckles angrily.

Also, Shadow and Amy were cooking. Shadow was learning about kitchen objects, and didn't know what they did, since he didn't cook. So, Amy was helping teach him to cook.

"And now, add eggs to the batter." Said Amy.

"Okay." Said Shadow dropping two eggs into the batter WITH the shells on.

"SHADOW!" exclaimed Amy.

"What did I do?" asked Shadow. "I did exactly what you told me to do."

"You were supposed to get the eggs out of their shells, and then drop the yolks into the batter, but it's your first time, so no problem." Said Amy.

"Okay." Said Shadow pulling the eggs out of the batter.

"Shadow." Said Amy.

"What?" said Shadow.

"Did you wash your hands before you pulled the eggs out of the batter?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Shadow..." she sighs.

Charmy was putting up the sign, Welcome Back! And Rouge was helping make the place look more, plant like. Vector and Espio were setting up tables, and Cream's mother was helping Charmy. Suddenly, Eggman burst in.

"Eggman!" they all shouted surprised. Amy grabbed her hammer, and the rest got in fighting poses.

"Now, now, don't get all hostile on me." Said Eggman. "I know that we are foes, but I would like to see Cosmo return too. I'm not heartless, felt sorry for Tails when Cosmo died." He explained.

"Alright." Said Tails.

"You are actually gonna believe him Tails?" said Sonic. "I don't believe this buddy!"

(Eggman went over to Sonic.)

"Well Sonic, I just want to see Cosmo and Tails together again." Said Eggman. "Ever since that night, I can't help feeling sorry for the guy." He said. "I have nothing against their relationship, and I will not interfere!" "Besides, what would be of use to take over the world here, anyway?"

"Whatever Eggman, just remember, I got my eye on you!" said Sonic.

"Oh, and I brought some help, if you don't mind." Said Eggman.

Then, stepped in Metal Sonic, Decore, Bocore, and Bokkun. (Sorry, they are part of Sonic X, so I had to put them in.)

"With this many, it'll be done in no time!" said Tails.

Sonic looked even more uneasy. "Great, now there are three people here who wanna beat me up. Eggman, Metal, and Shadow. I have to watch my back!" he said.

"Don't worry Sonic, Metal swore loyalty to me, and we won't do anything to mess up this party." Said Eggman.

Soon, they had it all done, and the plant had matured. They only had to wait for Cosmo to step through the plant…

(Back to Cosmo)

Cosmo was going to check on the plant to see if it had matured, and sure enough, it had.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" said Cosmo. "Now, Tails and I can be together again!" she said.

"You aren't going anywhere with out saying something to us, are you?"

"Huh?" said Cosmo.

Out of the bushes came Lucas, Earthia, and Galaxina.

"Going to be reunited with Tails again, eh?" said Lucas.

Cosmo nodded. "Yes, it will be great fun!"

"Alright, just don't forgot to come back to visit us sometime." Said Earthia.

"Alright." Said Cosmo, as she put her hand on the plant, and saw that everyone was looking at the plant, waiting for her to appear, and she got an idea.

"Lucas, is there by any chance…..any metal on this planet?" asked Cosmo.

Lucas seemed confused by the question. "Well…..yes, but why?"

"I got a crazy idea!" said Cosmo giggling at the thought of it.

"Well, lets hear it!" said Galaxina.

(Cosmo told them her plan.)

Lucas grinned. "That's a great idea!" "I'll go get started right now!"

Meanwhile…..

"What's taking her so long?" wondered Tails. "I hope nothing happened to the plant on the other side."

"I'm sure it's fine Tails." said Eggman. "I know Cosmo wouldn't let anything happen to that plant.

"Okay, if you say so…." Tails said worriedly.

(Back to Cosmo)

"It's done!" said Lucas. "This is a fabulous idea!"

Cosmo grinned happily. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's do it!" she said.

(Back to Tails)

"Where, oh where is she?" said Tails pacing back and forth.

The others looked sympathetic. "She should be coming any time now." Said Amy. "Surely they have found it by now."

Suddenly the plant started glowing.

"COSMO!" Tails yelled.

The plant started shaking, and then a bright flash of green light filled the house.

"GAHHHH!" they all said due to the brilliance of the light.

When the light stopped, they saw……

"HA HA HAAA!"

They all gasped. Instead of Cosmo, it was Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, and a normal Metarex soldier.

"You thought you killed us didn't you?" said Dark Oak. "Unfortunately for you, WE GOT TO THE PLANT FIRST, BWAHAHAA."

"No….." said Tails.

Sonic spin dashed at Oak, only to find out that they had a shield activated so he couldn't hurt them. Dark Oak pulled out his sword, and Pale Bay Leaf grabbed Tails before he could get away, and he tied him up.

"Tails!" said Sonic and like, five others.

"Now, if you wish for him to live, then stop attacking!" demanded Dark Oak.

Tails was crying. _I'll never get to see Cosmo now. _He thought.

As he was crying, the Metarex soldier came up to him and said "Nice to see you again Tails."

"Huh?" he said opening his eyes.

"The soldier pulled off the helmet and was revealed to be………

"COSMO??" Tails exclaimed.

Cosmo kissed him, and said "Alright guys, we played the joke long enough."

Then Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf, and Black Narcissus, took off their helmets to reveal themselves to be Lucas, Earthia, and Galaxina.

"HUHHH??" they all were bewildered. They had really thought the Metarex had come back.

"Good to see you again everyone!" Cosmo said, pleased that her trick had worked so well. (She unties Tails)

"Who are they?" said Sonic pointing a quivering finger. (He was still quite shook up)

"This is my family!" said Cosmo. "I'd like you to meet my mother, Earthia, my father, Lucas, and my sister, Galaxina."

"It is nice to meet you all." Said Earthia and Galaxina.

"I am glad that we can meet as friends and not enemies this time." Said Lucas. "I was formerly Dark Oak you know."

"I'm glad too." Said Tails, who hugged Cosmo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Vector. "Let's party!"

The party lasted a for the rest of the day, and most of the night. Everyone was happy to see Cosmo was back, but no one there, was as happy as Tails and Cosmo.

Well, that's the end of it! I hope you all liked my version of what should have been the real ending. Thanks for giving such great reviews, and I hope you liked it! Also, if you are interested, I am making a fan fiction that isn't story line based. You can check out my profile to see more about it. Thanks again!


End file.
